Farm (BTN)
The Farm is a location in Harvest Moon: Back To Nature. This is where the player usually does the job such as plowing, planting, watering and harvesting. But certain farm-work could be done by the Harvest Sprites. As what has been inherited from the player's grandfather, the farm has a small house, a doghouse, a fish pond, a horse stable and a large field for growing crops. As the game progresses, the player may expand the existing building. To expand or build farm buildings, the player must talk to Gotz with an appropriate amount of gold and lumber. 'History' Before the gameplay starts, the history of the farm then shows but the story may differ for the boy and girl players. In the male version, the farm was first shown with the player's grandfather owning it and he had a visit as a kid. This is where the player spend their vacation. Since the player's grandfather was still able to utilize the Farm, it was still stable until he became gone presumably died from a sickness. Since then, the farm has become neglected and the player became the predecessor of their grandfather's farm. 'Fields' Because of the farm being neglected for years, it became a product of mess. But with great effort and good maintenance, the field would be great for raising good crops. The field is actually wide and may be hard to maintain. 'Restoration of Farm' You need to start and clean up all the mess of the farm manually. If you start your own day with preparing the soil for the crops you want to grow, it would be more useful. It actually would need hard work and diligence to clean all the obstacles in the field to make more spaces to grow crops. By hammering the stones, using axe to the branch, you can clean up the field. There are also some big obstacles that need upgraded tools to be destroyed. After having it clean, you can now make something that would decorate your farm. But if you just want to have some money, till the fields and grow crops. You first need to till the soil before using the seeds bought from the Supermarket, then water it afterwards. If you till the soil 3x3 separately, you can make up to 36 fields. You can make an easy way to water crops when you get the Gold Watering Can. There is also a shipping bin near the edge of the left top corner, where you ship things that can be shipped. You can also put your Animals in the field, so you can easily interact with them. If you put your Chickens outside, you would not feed them and they can find their own food. If you put your Cows and Sheeps outside, you should have mature grass in your Fields. Your Dog and Horse can live without feeding them. To decorate your Farm, you will either put fences made of Lumber in some ways and grow some flowers in your Fields. 'Farm' Your Farm also consists some good features such as having a Fish Pond and Apple Tree. 'Apple Tree' You will automatically obtain this Tree at the start of the game. This tree will act like nothing in Spring and Summer. But in Fall, it will start to produce 3 Apples everyday. You can see the Apples below the Tree. When you have at least 3x3 field of Flowers, the next day, some Bees will make a Beehive in your tree. Because of this, you can now have everyday supply of Honey. By giving one Honey to Louis, the price will increase when shipped by the day he visits you in your Farm. 'Fish Pond' Like the Apple Tree, you can obtain this in an instant. The purpose of the Pond is to store any size of fish. By throwing fish food once a day, it would be enough to make their size even bigger and breed at each other to make their numbers increase. If Greg notices that you have at least 50 fish in your Pond, he will give you a Fishing Pole. In the winter, the water in the lake will be solid, making it impossible to feed the fish inside. If you catch a new fish, it would be better to put it inside your refrigerator, then put it on the Pond once the Winter is over without any side effects. This is also a good place in the farm to refill your own watering can once the water inside of the watering can is empty. 'Lumber Shed' The Lumber Shed will let you know how many Lumbers are left in your inventory. Also, if you press X into the shed, you will be automatically handed a Lumber which will decrease the number of your Lumber by 1. It's also the same while putting it back. 'Dog house' At the very start of the game, you can see your Dog placed at the Dog house. But, the dog house was just an entire decoration but can be interacted, By pressing X in front of the Dog house, it will say "Dog's Dog house." 'Watermill' The use of this Watermill could be useful. If you have a Corn and place it in the watermill, you can have 10 Chicken Feed and will be automatically send to your Feed Dispenser in your Chicken Coop. It is located near the exit of the farm in the south. 'Stable' This is where your Pony will live after you obtain it from Barley. You can meet up with your Pony/Horse here inside. You can brush or talk to it. There are some interactive signs near the tool decorations. It says something about taking care of the Horse or Pony. 'Farm Buildings' Buildings that can be upgraded are farm buildings such as Chicken Coop and Barn. The Hothouse is also counted from them. 'Chicken Coop' The chicken coop is a place where the Chickens will live. There will be an incubator, feeding boxes, shipping bin and feed dispenser inside the Coop. These are things that you exactly need to take care of the Chickens properly. In the expanded version of the Coop, things that the chicken coop have will be multiplied by 2 except the shipping bin. You can now have a Mayonnaise Maker in the Coop because of the expanded space. To upgrade your Chicken Coop, you must bring 5,000 G and 420 pieces of Lumber to Gotz. 'Barn' A Barn is a place where your cows and sheep will live. Just like the chicken coop, the place has also 10 feed boxes, shipping bin and 1 feed dispenser. If the Barn is expanded, the feed boxes will increase to 20, which will make you have 10 sheep and 10 cows. There will be 2 feed dispenser and 2 birth stalls. With this kind of space, you can now have Cheese Maker and Yarn Ball Maker inside the your Barn. To upgrade your Barn, you must bring 6,800 G and 500 pieces of Lumber. 'House' Your house will be very small at the very start of the game. Your house has 2 expansions in the game. In the first upgrade, you will have a cabinet, refrigerator and a kitchen. In the second upgrade, you only have two beds. Having two beds will make you complete your marriage requirements. Starter House This is the first version of your House. There will be television, a bed with diary, toolbox and book shelves that serves as configuration settings. The differences in Bokujou Monogatari: Harvest Moon for Girl is the color of the bed from blue to pink and having a mirror instead of clock decoration. First Expansion At this version, you can now have storages in your house. You now have kitchen which will give the ability to cook recipes with required ingredients. By buying cooking utensils in TV Shopping, you now obtain the required utensils used in cooking. You will also have Cabinet and Refrigerator. Everything that can be eated will go to the Refrigerator and the rest will be in the Cabinet. To upgrade your house to this, you should have 4,700 G and 370 pieces of Lumber. Second Expansion This will be the last expansion of your House in the game. Upgrading this house is required to marry someone. The living room will have its own table in the middle. Even with your spouse and child, the chairs will be 4. After having this expansion, Won will come by to your house to sell a Vase for a price of 5,000 G. This upgrade will also change your television into a high definition but doesn't change the dialog. There will be flowers in the entrance and a Bedroom for two of you. To have this expanded state, you should have 10,000 G and 750 pieces of Lumber in your inventory. Bedroom There will be also an entrance to your Bedroom. If you have a Vase from Won, it will be placed near the flowers in the shelf. If you put a flower in the Vase, it will help to relieve your Fatigue. Inside the Bedroom, there is also a Fireplace which will also loosen your fatigue if you throw a Lumber in the Fireplace. But this is only available in winter. Your wife will be here either walking or sleeping based on her schedule Kitchen The kitchen looks like in the first expansion. But the second expansion's kitchen will have the nicer look. Pressing X into the stove will make you open the cooking menu. Because of the style, the stove will have to change place. This is the difference of kitchen in the 1st expansion and the 2nd expansion: Hothouse A hothouse will make you farm any seasonal crops inside of it. With 7x7 field, you can plant at least 4 seasonal crops inside the Hothouse. There can be also a water stall and shipping bin inside the hothouse. Time also stops inside the hothouse so you can do many things inside until you ran out of stamina. The hothouse is made of plastic hence making it possible to be destroyed by hurricanes and snow-storm. Because of this, the only safe seasons are in Spring and Fall. If you want to have a Hot-house, bring 30,000 G and 580 pieces of Lumber to Gotz. Category:Locations Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature Locations Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature Category:Mineral Town Locations